Konata Izumi
La lluvia MOJA sufrimiento!!! El cielo y UN angel en Mi!!! Konata Izumi is the main character and protagonist of the Lucky Star series, and is the Lucky Star crew's leader . She is the daughter of Sojiro Izumi and Kanata Izumi, and lives in her house in the Satte-Shi prefecture near Tokyo. Personality Konata is a hardcore otaku, she loves anime and adult video games, due to her father's influence. Her father buys adult games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In fact, when she turned eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play ero-games legally. Despite her love of ero-games, when reading yaoi manga she found it too intense for her taste. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to parodies of several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuu'utsu, sergeant keroro, Kanon 2006, and even DragonBall Z) to annoy Kagami. Her favorite franchise seems to be the Haruhi series, as she has many Haruhi figurines and decorations in her room, went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō with her friends, and has "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. Konata also has a surprisingly good and mature voice when she sings certain karaoke songs. Despite her personality, Konata can be intelligent, but she hates studying; thus, her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert in pulling "all-nighters" and frequently (if not always) getting the same grades as those who studied for a week. In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games, to the extent that she can completely memorize the answers on trivia-based games. Occasionally, she feels the pressure and thinks about studying, but she never gets around to doing it. Payachi como un Payaso, soy un loco!!!!!!!! Tú cuerpo Lento y Maltratado, MUNDO te golpeo, Sangre y Lagrimas mezcladas, fue tú Sueño de Morir!!!! Charles is surprisingly athletic, despite her personality and lifestyle. She does not participate in athletics or club activities for fear as Jamito and she will miss watching her animes. Louie likes playing MMORPGs with her teacher, Ms. Kuroi. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim to her homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Ironically, Ms. Kuroi was also part of Konata's team in the same game and constantly nags her online and in real life about her grades and homework. Biography Konata lives with her father Sojiro Izumi; her mother, Kanata Izumi, died shortly after she was born. When she graduated to 10th grade (In Japan: 1st grade of High School) and made it into Ryōō High School, she met Tsukasa Hiiragi, Kagami Hiiragi, and Miyuki Takara. In order to fund her interests, Konata had a part-time job at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara where she cosplays Haruhi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. A little later in the series a girl called Yutaka Kobayakawa, Konata's cousin, joins the Izumis in their household. Starting from the episode I Can't Suddenly Change, Konata and her friends enter their final year in high school. During the beginning of the school year Konata meets a new girl at her job named, Patricia Martin, who is a transfer student from America. During the episode The Yonder Here, Konata learns more about her mother Kanata from Sojiro. Konata and Sojiro prepare to take a picture; Kanata joins in with them, but appears as a shadow in the actual picture. Konata and Sojiro review the picture and are highly shocked and fear that they are cursed. In To Be Decided, Konata and the rest of the main cast take place in cheer leading session for the school's cultural festival. Video Games Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister Konata appears in Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister for the Playstation Portable. She is the very first (and seems to be the only one) to audition as a net idol for Animate, believing that she'll get loads of free anime goods if she gets accepted. Quotes *''"So yeah, how's about that study group?"'' *''"I don't know, but suddenly I'm thinkin' that a few of these cookies aren't as tasty as some of the other cookies are. Is this one of your cookies, Kagami?"'' *''"What part of the choco-cornet is the 'head'?"'' *''" Kay, I'm here now, can I copy your homework now?"'' *''"I've been lamenting my lack of a chest for a while but then this game said "A flat chest is a status symbol! A rarity!" Word for Word. And when you think about it, there is a demand, right? Which means I'm valuable!"'' *''"Bleh! Sounds like a lotta work to me. I think I'll pass, I'd rather play, and I'll ask for help when I get stuck"'' *''"I'm still short."'' *''"Miyuki-san. GOOD JOB."'' *''"You really need to stop sweatin' the small stuff Kagami!"'' *''"You don't get an extension on summer vacation, but you get one on the homework."'' *"Timotei!" *''"Flat chest is a status symbol!"'' *''"Don't be dissin' the ginger!"'' *''"It's a man! Definitely a man!"'' *''"I love how they get all polite and stuff when they find out that I'm older than they are. They're cute when they do that."'' Names in other languages Chinese / Cantonese *Traditional / Simplified: 泉此方/泉此方 Korean *Hangul: 이즈미 코나타 *Revised Romanization: ijeumi konata Hindi *Devanagari:कोनाता इज़ुमी Tamil *Tamil: கோநடா ஈசுமீ *Transliteration: Koonataa iizumii (?) Arabic *Standard: كوناتا إيزومي *With diacritics: كُونَاتَا إِيزُومِي *Transliteration: kuunaataa iizuumii (?) Russian *Russian: Коната Идзуми *Transliteration: Konata Idzumi Thai *Thai: โคนาตะ อิซูมิ Hebrew *Standard: קונטה איזומי Persian *Persian: کوناتا ایزومی Bengali *Bengali: কোনাতা ইজুমী Gallery GIF Photos Tumblr mlofsxNDAk1qmxllao1 400.gif|Konata: "Bye-bye" Tumblr mlzez6HyIR1s5e676o2 250.gif Tumblr mmo7gmW0Cu1s452pko1 500.gif|Konata typing Tumblr mlzez6HyIR1s5e676o5 250.gif|Konata's yawning Non-GIF Photos File:1 02.png|Konata eating a Chocolate Coronet File:1 11.png|Konata borrowing Kagami's homework File:2 23.png|Konata speaking up in Nanako Kuroi's class File:2 24.png|Konata trying out a UFO catcher File:2 26.png|Konata successful at the UFO catcher File:2 29.png|Konata's fantasy about the elements of the dentist office File:3 04.png|Konata explaining how to make a submission post card stand out File:3 08.png|Konata with a ponytail File:Konata good job.png|Konata: "Good Job" File:Konata as Yugi.jpg|Konata as Yami-Yugi File:6 12.png|Konata saying "Timotei" File:konata.jpg|Konata attempting to study. File:KanataPicture Episode22.jpg|Konata taking a picture with Sojiro File:Cosplay Episode16.jpg|Konata Dancing in Her Working Place File:Ree.jpg|Konata and the others waiting in line File:clayz izumi konata03.jpg|Konata and her speech about her chest size. Luckystarep12.png Konatasocute.jpg|Konata in the theme song Captura.png|Konata and Kagami as seen in Miyakawa-ke No Kufuku Trivia *Interestingly enough, both of her voice actresses for the animated version, Aya Hirano for the Japanese version and Wendee Lee for the English version, are in fact the same people who voiced Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime; other voice actors from the same series make guest appearances during the course of Lucky Star. *Konata was placed seventh in 2channel's SaiMoe 2007 contest and ranked third in Newtype's "Top 10 Female Characters of 2007" poll. **Konata has also proven to be the series most popular character, as well as one of the most popular anime characters of all time due to her humor and for being the very representation of an otaku. *In episode 6 of the anime, Konata says "I get sick whenever I'm in a car." This, and a following driving scene is a reference to "Initial D." Also, interestingly enough this is never touched upon again in the series(or as of volume 8, never even mentioned in the manga); leaving the question of, whether or not Konata really gets sick in any car or just while Yui is driving, unanswered. *Figma released three Figmas of Konata (Winter Uniform, Summer Uniform, and Cosplay.) *In Chapter 39 of the manga Gunsmith Cats Burst, Konata and Kagami make an appearance on the cover of one of the many manga Ken and Minnie May bring back from their honeymoon. *Konata's email address is 'Iluvgirlsinglasses'. In order to prevent spam, she picked a discrete name, one that would be least expected. *In episode 18 of the anime, when Konata tells what animals she and her friends could be, she stated that herself could be a fox since she is a prankster. *Out of the entire cast, Konata has the longest length of hair, best compared during the opening scenes, in the cheerleader section where all of the main cast is visible. *Interestingly enough, Konata is one of only two characters that is ambidextrous, the other being her father, Sōjirō Izumi. *When Konata sits on a chair in the library, her feet can't touch the floor. Seen near the end of episode 3. *In the OVA during the MMORPG sequence Kuroi-sensei asks, why Kagami is playing the game. Konata explains that the screenplay for the anime, which promoted the game, was written by the creator of one of Kagami's favorite light novels. This refers to 'The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk', which was produced to promote the MMORPG 'The Tower of Druaga: the Recovery of Babylim'. The Screenplay for the anime was written by Shoji Gatoh, creator of the 'Full Metal Panic!' novels, which Kagami has been seen reading during the main series. Category:Characters Category:Izumi Family Category:Females Category:Students